Needing Daddy
by the-hottest-cullen-girl
Summary: bella comes to carlisle after she and edward have a fight in the meadow while hunting and leads to bella telling edward that she doesnt love him anymore.Fluff CxB its my 1st story so review review review review cursing and some fighting
1. Fight and comfort

CARLISLE:

I am sitting in my office when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I say quietly knowing who every is on the other side can hear me. My door opens slowly almost in a way that would have caused me to laugh. Hench the word _**would**_, standing in my door way is the newest of my daughter's Bella. It has been seven years since her change and she's still trying to get used to it. But today is different I can feel it coming off of her guilt, sadness now I'm no Jasper but I'm going to take a guess and say something is terribly wrong. "C-carlisle." Her voice cracks not something that usually happens to vampires; I stand up and walk around my desk so I am in front of her. I caress her cheek which makes her smile somewhat. "Carlisle I did something horribly wrong. " She looks at me with those big brown eyes (**I know that Bella has golden eyes but stick with me here.) **and my frozen heart melts at the sadness in her eyes. "Bella what could you have done to make you so upset?" I ask leading her over to the couch in the corner of the office. "I-I got distracted by a human when I was hunting with Edward. I didn't go after them Carlisle I swear, but Edward got so mad at me. I didn't mean to scare way the deer I really didn't but I just ran. He yelled at me Carlisle and told me I would never get the hang of it and that he's surprised that I haven't killed anyone yet. (**Again I know that Edward was very supportive of Bella after the change and would never talk to her like that)** That I was worthless and I could never be like all of you. I got made and I told him I didn't love him and that marring him was a huge mistake that I should have ran when I had the chance. I really didn't mean it I was just so mad and, and I don't know." By the end of her telling me this Bella was dry sobbing. I pulled her into a hug so she could cry into my shoulder I kissed her hair and rubbed her back. I wanted to kill Edward he knows how hard it is to control the blood thrust. Second of all she is his wife and I know his parents taught him to treat women with respect, I knew Elizabeth very well by the time that she past and I know sure as hell that his real parents would never let him speak like that. "Bella dear don't listen to him. Edward is foolish and knows much better than that. It is normal for you to follow your instincts and go after humans. And with everything that he said to you out there he's lucky all you said was you didn't love him, you both will work it out I promise." She had stopped crying after that but still kept her head buried in my shoulder breathing deeply and I still kept her rapped in my arms. "Swear" she mumbles into my shoulder I chuckle at how silly she sounds "I swear everything will be fine." "Thanks" she lifts her head to look at my shirt "Sorry about wrinkling you shirt." I smiled down at her and if she still could I bet she would be blushing. "It's fine, it's just a shirt." I rub her back, she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tight almost to the point of pain because she's still a new born(**I don't know how many years it takes for the new born strength to wear off so I guessed.) **"I love you, dad" she whispers into my ear as she leans her cheek on my shoulder. My chest tightens at her words "I love you too, my little girl."


	2. when he leaves me

**I just want to say that I don't own twilight (I wish I did) . I don't know if any of the lines in my story are in the book twilight but just to be safe I just wanted to say that. ENJOY!**

Bella's pov:

Edward didn't come home after our fight in the meadow, so I decided to come to the big house.

Now I'm sitting in Edward and I old bedroom trying to figure out how to fix's this. We've been married

for seven years and within that small amount of time we have only had a few fights but never as big as

this one. I don't know why I said I didn't love him, and I don't know why I said marring him was a

mistake. But then again I don't know why he put me yelled at me and I don't know why he put me down

the way he did. I stretch out on the bed and listen for the sound of him approaching, but I don't hear

him at all. All I hear is Emmett and Jasper fighting over the Xbox and Alice, Rosalie, and mom talking

about how they're going to redecorate the living room. And I hear the sound of pages being flipped

down the hall, _Dad_. Every since I decided to start calling Esme and Carlisle; mom and dad they've been

smile like little kids on Halloween whenever I call them. I laugh a little something I haven't did much of

today;_ you'll never be like us._ Edward's words go through my head again, making the emotional ball in

my throat grow very large. I bring my knees to my chest so I can place my head on my knees. I stop

breathing trying to hold in a sob, but it didn't work. A sob escaped through my closed lips as I let the

whole morning replay in my head. I stand up to go back to the cottage, but then I hear a knock at my

door. The door opens spilling light into the dark room. I sniff the air; _dad_ oh no did he hear me crying,

god I have to get a hold of myself. He steps in the room shutting the door and comes over to me. He

doesn't turn on the light because we are both vampires and can see perfectly well in the dark. I sit down

as he comes closer to me; he sits down next to me on the bed and takes me hand in his. "Bella?" he asked concern filling his voice. "It's nothing; I was just going back to the cottage." I lied, hoping he didn't

notice "Bella don't lie to me." I close my eyes in a long painful blink hoping when I open them everything

will be okay. I sigh as I open my eyes to see Carlisle looking at me intently. "He didn't come home." I

whisper hoping I don't sound like a baby. But Carlisle hugs me close to him and kisses my head sweetly.

"Maybe he just needs to cool down." "What happens if he doesn't come home?" I ask my worst fear

"Then if you will like we will find him." Carlisle kisses my head again but this time he lingers there for a

moment. "And if he refuses to come home?" Carlisle chuckles "I will personally drag him home by his

hair if he doesn't." I laugh at the image of Carlisle hauling Edward all the way home by his hair. "I say we

have a plan, huh?" He nudges my arm with his elbow and I nudge his back. We laugh at each other, then

stay quiet for a while. "I love you dad." "I love you too, mia Stella."

**Well watcha think??? I just wanted to say thank you all for your review, they really inspired me to right another chapter. Oh yeah for a translation of mia Stella: it's Italian for my star. I thought that was cute. Okay and now I have another question to ask; should I write another chapter or is it not worth it??? **

***The hottest Cullen girl***


	3. why stay

**I would like to say thank you too twilight1alice for giving me the idea to write this chapter in Edwards Pov. Thank you. ******

**Edward's Pov:**

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have talked to Bella like that? I run my hands

through my hair and give the ends a hard tug. I start running, I should be there soon I only went to

Canada. I jump up into the trees and fly through the branches sending birds flying away. I come to our

cottage and I hear the piano being played. I hop down from the tree and peek through the uncovered

window to see Bella at the piano playing and singing.

I know what I'm doing may be dumb  
I know I should not be staring at the sun  
But the thought of it leads me to temptation  
It's the same whatever side you're on  
Separated we are delicate and small  
And the space, between us, leads my retention  
I see it right in front of me, as close as you can get  
And the greater you will lead, as a daydream gets

And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love

I don't have to worry any more  
If I really need you I'll go to the shore  
And the thought that I'll be there is my protection  
I see it right in front of me, a vision in my head  
And I know this is as real, as a daydream gets

And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love

You make no sound, but I can hear you in the wind  
I can see this never ends, like the sea, like you for me

And it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love  
And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love  
Oh, oh...

She finishes and turns around to face the couch, and when I look Carlisle gets up and gives her

a hug. "That was amazing my dear." "Thank you." She doesn't look sad that I'm gone, maybe I

was right the first time I left she is better off without me. She doesn't need me, she doesn't love me after all. I run in the direction of Alaska, I guess I'll be living there for now on.

**BELLA POV:**

I lean into Carlisle and breath in a shaky breath as I hold on to Carlisle more tightly now. "I miss him so much." I whisper into his shirt as he kisses my head. "I love him."

**So that's my 1****st**** ever Edward Pov. If you want to find out if Edward ever comes back then you got to review so click that button people lol. *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**They guy's sorry about this, I always hated when author's put up notes like this. But it seems that I have a case of major writers block with this story :+( sooooo if anyone has any idea's for me, please feel free to send me a message. It would really help, also I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. Sorry again**

**With love,**

**-Rosie-**


	5. finding

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, I just haven't been in the mood to write. Though I do want to thanks I tried to incorporate all of your ideas. So I hope you all like it :+)**

**FEW MONTHS AFTER EDWARD LEFT**

_**Carlisle's pov:**_

It has been a while since Bella has brought up Edward; she even stopped wearing her wedding

ring. Though I can't blame her, Edward is a complete fool to leave Bella. I walk down the hall to bella's

room, raising my hand to knock but before my fist can hit the door it opens. In front of me to my

surprise is a smiling bella. "Hey Dad" her musical voice makes her sound like a child. "Hello dear" I make

my way into the room and shut the door behind me. She jumps on her bed so she's sitting on the heel of

her feet. "What's up?" she pat the spot next to her, but I stay at my spot at the foot of her bed. I look at

her trying to see past her mask. My eyes roam over her, her jean mini skirt and long sleeve shirt then to

her beautiful face. She looks just fine my god why do I feel like she's still so sad? _Because you want _

_somebody to need you._ The voice in my head says tauntingly. "Everyone has left already, I just wanted to

make sure you're going to be alright." She decided not to go see the Denali's with the rest of the family,

because she has college classes. "Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for checking" she gets up and kisses my cheek

"Tell everyone I said hello, okay?" I smile at her pulling her into a hug "I will and you behave I don't want

any parties." We both chuckles at this, she is the only one of my children that hasn't thrown a party

when Esme and I are away. "Fine" she pouts at me so I kiss the top of her head "Have fun okay dad." My

chest still tightens whenever she calls me 'Dad'. "I will, but I must go now." "Okay, love you." I smile at

her "I love you too."

**2 days later (when the family finally gets to Alaska)**

**Esme Pov:**

As we reach the door to the Denali's home, there seems to be a very strange feeling in the air.

We walk into the main entrance, which looks lovely with the marble floors and blue walls with white

molding. "Kate!" Alice squeaks when she sees Kate enter the room. "Alice!" She hugs Alice and then

turns to all of us. "How are you all?" She asks hugging Carlisle and then turning to hug me. "We are well

thank you. And all of you?" I reply "We've been great thank you." "Where's Tanya?" Rosalie asks

heading towards the stairs "in the library, you know where it is right?" "Yup" I look at Carlisle who's

shaking his head at Rosalie's behavior. "If you will excuses us Kate, I think we'll go say hello to Tanya."

Carlisle says politely, kate nods at us. "Of course." "I'll stay with you, I can always say hello to Tanya in a

little bit." We head up stairs going down the hallway stopping outside her door. We open the door and

walk in, turning we see Edward and Tanya lips locked on the sofa. "What the hell are you doing?" Emmett

booms causing Edward and Tanya to jump away. Emmett runs at Edward slamming him against the wall,

as we all glare at Tanya. "What the hell was that about?" Rosalie snaps advancing towards Tanya,

Carlisle steps in front of Rose. Looking at Edward, for the first time I feel anger towards him, I have never

been angry at him not even when he left and killed all those humans. But this, this was just horrible he's

married and he is hurting the Sweetest girl I have ever met. "It's not what it looks like." Edward gasp out

as he tries to push Emmett away. "Really it looked like you we're playing tonsil hockey with that slut."

Rosalie snaps at Edward causing Tanya to snarl at her. "Tanya what the hell were you thinking? He's

married, why would you try to hurt Bella?" Carlisle growls stepping closer to her "Maybe if Bella wasn't

such a cold hearted bitch and loved him he wouldn't have left her." This makes us all growl at her, she

backs away but looks Carlisle straight in the eyes "And what about you? Edward says you were flirting

with her, she's married why would you hurt your son like that?" The room falls quiet and I can see my

dear husbands eyes widen. You must be wondering why I'm not angry, I know Carlisle didn't flirt with

bella it was a father daughter kind of talk. "Excuse me!" Carlisle turns to Edward who is still pinned to

the wall by Emmett. "I would never make a move on Bella. How could you think that? We were spending

father daughter time." Edwards face falls "Really?" Edward frowns at this "Yes." "Shall we all go down

stairs and talk?" Tanya motions towards the door "No we shall not, this visit is over." We all follow him

down stairs and out the door. And this is the end of our friendship with the Denali's, now to head back

home.

**I hope you all liked it, it took me awhile to write it. but yeah I will try to update soon. But I was wondering if any of you had any idea's how I should end this story????**


	6. read !

Hello my lovely readers

I'm am really really sorry I haven't wrote in a long, time but sadly my mind just seems to be blocked.

So I thought of something, I will not be putting this story up for adoption, but to have a co-writer.

Like whoever they could be helpful if they wrote the next chapter, and then sent it to my e-mail. For me

to put on the website. However I could appreciate it if, when you write me asking to co-write if you

could give me a summary of the chapter you would like to write. So rlly all it will be is you write I write

and so on. :+)

so message me and we will see.

Thanks

-rose


	7. finding out

**Hi my lovely readers *hug*okay so I will be updating regularly now so YAY!**

**Here we go, just a warning there will be a lot of cursing! So beware**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**Bella's pov.**

I sit in my room, tracing patterns on my comforter. I can hear mom and dad talking about a new

place to move, I hope we can move to Alaska I really love all of them there. Closing my eyes I contract

on just listening, I hear Emmett and Jasper X-box like always, hehe, and then Rosalie and Alice are

whispering. I wonder what their talking about? It wouldn't hurt to just listen for a little bit, I mean

what's the harm? "Alice what do you mean?" Rosalie ask in an annoyed voice, still bitchy I guess

nothing ever changes "I mean were going to cross paths with Edward when we are moving, he's going

to beg for Bella's forgiveness." Rose lets out a quiet growl, what the hell crawled up her ass? "That little

bastard, so he cheats on his wife with Tanya and now he wants her back!" WHAT! Edward and Tanya,

together, Oh my god I'm having a panic attack! Okay Bella relax just relax deep calming breaths, of

fuck the calming breaths I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. I let out a growl which shook the house.

Running down stair I sprint for the door, but before I can make it to the grass I feel an arm snake

around my waste pulling me back. "Let me go!" I kick and scratch at the arm of which stopped me

from killing that worthless fuck! "Isabella Marie Cullen!" my Daddy's stern voice penetrates through my

haze of anger, I calm down but still growl at him for holding me close. He brings me over to the couch,

sitting down he pulls he on his lap "What has gotten into you child?" my father ask gently stroking my

hair, all of a sudden we hear alice running down the hall, halfway to the stairs she yells "Carlisle! Bella

found out, we have to stop her." As she comes to the landing her eyes widen seeing me "Shit! I thought

you left." My eyes must be black because I can feel the anger boiling up in me as I turn to look into my

dad's eyes "You knew…."

**I KNOW I KNOW I'M MEAN SORRY,**

**SO ALRIGHT PEOPLE ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS HIT THT LIL BUTTON AND THEN TYPE. *HAPPY* SO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW HOW I DID.**


	8. Yelling and comfort

_**You knew…**_

Carlisle pov:

"Since we went to Alaska we've known." I told her truthfully, there's no us in keeping it from her

now. "why didn't you tell me!" she says through closed teeth "I- we thought it would be better for

you to find out later." A small growl starts to form in her throat, I raise an eyebrow "When! In 200

years?" she yells jumping off my lap, finally looking up from her face I notice that we now have the

whole family in my room. "Now Bella be reson-." Stamping her foot on the ground so hard I'm

surprised there's not a dent, she screams "Maybe I don't want to be reasonable! Maybe I wanna go

kill that pompous overbearing ass!" I hear Emmett snickering in the back ground, I stand up so I am

standing over her "how could you?" she jabs me in the chest, I take hold of her wrist "Isabella! Listen

to me." I say sternly, stopping her struggling "We thought it would be best for you to not know at

this point in time." I see her eyes well up with tears that will never come, she leans into me, I wrap

my arms around her. "I'm so sorry, my dear. He's a fool for leaving you." Her shoulders tremble

with dry sobs. Emmett walks up behind her, and takes her from my hold. Causing a growl of

protectiveness to spill from my lips. He smirks at me and then kisses Bella's forehead "Little sis don't

cry, he's an idiot for leaving you. Your better than his love, you deserve more, much, much more. If

you want help killing that and I quote 'pompous overbearing ass' I'll be more than happy to be to

serve." Leave it to Emmett, the biggest kid of all of us to say something so sweet, that's my boy. Bella

looks up from his should and stares at him with a small smile on her lips "Thanks" she kisses his

cheek, and then looks at me "I'm sorry for yelling at you Daddy." She says with a little pout, a bunch

of 'Aw's' fill the room, making me laugh lightly "its alright sweetie." I lean down and kiss her head.

Everyone comes over to the sitting area to sit down and talk. After everyone's done saying how sorry

they are and how stupid Edward is, Jasper speaks up. "So… When are we going to kill him?"

what did you all think :)?????

Do you think they should kill him or not???

Tell me I would love to know your options :)


	9. planning

_**Previously**_

"_**So…when are we going to kill him?"**_

___**Bella's POV**_

Everyone in the room fell silent waiting for my daddy answer. "Well…" Rose ask impatiently

glaring at dad "im not sure we should kill him." Carlisle says slowly looking at all of us. what? Wait he's

not sure, how could he? Edwards my mate I don't want him dead, but I do want that bitch dead! "We

should kill Tanya" I says as calmly as possible, everyone looks wide eyed at me "that actually a good idea

bella. what do you think Carlisle?" dad looks torn, as he looks into my eyes "its okay daddy, you don't

have too. I'll leave let Edward come home, we cant live in the same house. I don't want you to kill your

friend Carlisle." I truly don't I don't want him killing her, they've known each other for awhile. I stand up

an head to the stair "we'll kill her, and if Edward gets in the way kill him as well." Carlisle says standing

up, he looks at me and smiles "And you Little miss its dad too you." He says smiling "okay daddy" I hug

him "When are we leaving" Jasper ask excitedly, we all turn too him and laugh "Tomorrow at noon we

should arrive in Alaska within the next day. "but right now this little girl is needing her daddy." Picking

up my little girl I walk up stairs.

_**Sorry guys that this is short I will update soon : ) I promise 3**_


	10. our time

**Previously: **_Picking up my little girl I walk up stairs._

Bella's pov:

Dad carries me upstairs and brings us into my room. Laying me down he walks around to the

other side of my bed and lays down so he's facing me. I lower my eyes so im staring at my comforter, I

wasn't good enough for him. Maybe if I had been more open to new things in our relationship, maybe if

I had been more supportive he wouldn't have left me. The feeling of being pulled across the bed brings

me out of my thoughts. I look up surprised to see dad hauling me into his lap, he looks down at me with

concern in his eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he ask while stroking my hair, I sigh sadly while leaning

into his hand "What did I do wrong?" he raises his eyebrows at me in question "What did you do

wrong?, what do you mean?" I shake my head and go to get up, but I am pulled back down . "My angel

what do you mean?" Again I sigh "What did I do wrong that cause Edward to leave me? I thought I was a

good wife Daddy I really did." I turn towards him before he could answer "Daddy you're a husband,

what did I do wrong?" he stays quiet for awhile, staring at me intently before he replies "Bella you did

nothing wrong, nothing darling. He's a stupid child stuck in a man's body and when he found you a

young women he was at loss of what to do. None of this was your fault Bella it is his entire fault, he left

you, he cheated, and he refuses to come home. Yet you stayed, and you stay truthful why would you

think you have done anything wrong, you are everything any husband could wish for." Venom tears

cloud my eyes and I blink them away, I stare at my daddy as a smile graces my face. I hurl myself at him,

curling into him. He chuckles at my reaction which is cut short by the sound of pounding footsteps

coming up the stairs and heading toward my room. We both sit up as Emmett plows through my door

"Sorry Sis, sorry Pops didn't mean to ruin the moment. But if we want to hit Alaska when you have

planned we should leave now." We both look at each other and then at Emmett "What time is it, son?"

Dad ask picking me up and placing me on my feet, Emmett looks at his watch "To be exact it is

11:45am." We both laugh at this "I suppose Father/daughter time, truly makes us loss take of time" Dad

slings his arm around my shoulder we head out the door.

**sorry guys its been awhile I hope you liked it now I need 15 reviews and I will update fast =)**


	11. emmett's fun & meeting the demons

**Previously: **Dad slings his arm around my shoulder we head out the door.

Bella's pov:

Emmett flies past us as we head down stairs causing me to giggle at his enthusiasm. "Oh yeah

baby! Lets kick some A s S!" Mom glares at him "Emmett watch your language" he tells him sternly

"Sorry mom" she smiles at him while patting his cheek, because truthfully she cant pat him head

she'd have to jump. "What Rose no head smack" I ask her shocked, she shrugs at me "No I figured it

was the right time for that comment." We all smile at this, even Emmett. "So are we going to leave?"

Jasper speaks up from the couch "Yes, everyone let's go." Dad says calmly next to me. Emmett jumps

up throwing his fist in the air. "BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!" he screams as he dances out the door

'_**crack' **_"Ow! Rose what was that for?" A slight growl comes out of rose as she shakes her head "Act

your age Emmett." She states stiffly "Rose get the stick out of your butt. He's just trying to lighten the

mood." I glare at her as she glares at me, almost at the same time we stick our tongues out at each

other. "Yeah Rose, if I acted my shoe size I'd be dead. Now you don't want that now do you, I mean

look at me." I shake my head at him "Rose the honor is yours." _**'Crack' **_"Dang Rose really! Come on."

My now we have passed the border of Washington and now have entered Canada. "What no 'Welcome

to Canada' sign?" I ask causing everyone to laugh "No but we'll welcome you." We all stop dead

coming face to face with none the less The Denali Coven. _ Shit!_

**Well I hope you guys like it =) I think this is the fastest I have ever updated, i have spring break this week so yay! I will need 13 reviews to update again =)**


End file.
